Resident Evil: Reality Sucks
by Nemesis13
Summary: Alex and Sarah are thrown into a nightmare that is not even their problem, sorry I suck at summarys
1. A glimpse of things to come

Resident Evil: Reality Sucks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does, I just have dibs on my original characters. People flaming me will be promptly ignored so please don't waste your time.  
  
Prolouge  
  
A young man sat in the corner of a musty room shaking back and forth grasping a submachine gun and mumbling incoherently to no one in particular. His fellow survivors watched him nevrvously exchanging worried stares.  
  
"Kyle, can you here me? Kyle please answer me!" the young mans female companion shouted.  
  
"Take it easy, just give him some time to sort things out in his head. Its not every day you have to shoot your brother...or...what was once his brother" The other male of the group said.  
  
"But...I don't understand......he knows that thing wasn't his brother anymore...it was a zombie, a shell of who he once was."  
  
"Try saying that after shooting a sibling in the head with a dozen rounds." This stony retort caused Sarah to turn away from Alex and stare at the floor, her long red hair falling over her shoulders and covering her face hiding whatever emotion she was showing.  
  
"I don't see how you can act so calm Alex, he has to snap out of it soon or we're dead, we where saved by the fact that we found that abandoned S.W.A.T van loaded with goodies but our ammo is starting to run low and three stationary people in a city of monsters is just like flashing a sign that says 'All You Can Eat Buffet'!."  
  
Alex snorted a laugh at this and turned back towards Kyle.  
  
"True enough, and your right, he has to snap out of this quick." Alex sat in a chairing facing Sarah and placed his shotgun and pistol on the sideboard next to it. He put his head in his hands and started reflecting on how this had all gone down and how he and his girlfriend had gotten dropped right into the center of hell. 


	2. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Reality Sucks  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, Capcom does, I just have dibs on my original characters. People flaming me will be promptly ignored so please don't waste your time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alex was a pretty average guy, six foot, medium build, green eyes and brown hair that was relativally short aside from his long bangs that covered everything above his nose. His face was a perpetual scowl and even when he wasn't angry he looked pissed off. Sarah on the other hand was a completley different story. She was 5 foot 9, lean swimmers body, long red hair and she always wore a bright smile that would either make you love her or want to avoid her at all costs. They where an odd pair indeed and had never really talked that much during high school, with Sarah always hanging out with the jocks and preps and Alex not having a clique at all, just stuck with a couple close friends.  
  
It wasn't until their senior year and they had both gotten completely wasted at a house party that they noticed each other. They started talking about anything and everythings under the sun until they both passed out. In the morning (after several cups of coffee) they started talking once again and really hit it off, they had been together since. After graduation Alex and Sarah decided to take a road trip around America to get a look at all the colleges and the such. They packed a few bages and headed out in his beat up Firebird.  
  
They had driven through only two states when they had come by Raccoon City. They where running low gas and Sarah was desperatly craving chocolate Ice Cream. So they got gas and went to the ice cream parlor. After taking their order the waitress dissappered for a few minutes then returned with Sarahs sundae  
  
"Thankyou. You know you should eat some thing too." A low grunt was her only reply  
  
"Mmmhh this is great, do you want some?" Sarah asked her stoic companion  
  
"No, not really....how do you eat all that and not gain any weight?" Sarah gave him an evil look  
  
"Thats not something you ask a lady!' Alex rolled his eyes and muttered  
  
"whatever" Alex stared at the ceiling but continued the conversation  
  
"So how much longer do we have to stay in this po-dunk little city" This time Sarah rolled her eyes  
  
"Fine fine we'll leave now, sheesh."  
  
Alex slid out of the booth happy that they where getting going again when he heard a blood curdling scream come from outside the shop.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Sarah said.  
  
"No clue, lets check it out" They (as well as several other customers) rushed outside to see what would be the most disturbing scene Alex had witnissed up to this point in his life. Four extremly pale and grubby looking men in ratty clothes where devouring two police men. He heard several people vomit and he felt close too that unpleasentness himself. Sarah yelled  
  
"We have to do something!" Alex nodded in agreement and ran back to his car and popped the trunk. He came running back holding a tire iron and clobbered one of the pasty men in the head.  
  
The man let out a pitiful moan and crumpled to the ground. Alex nearly lost it when he saw that the iron had smashed strait through the mans head like a hammer crushing a rotten pumpkin. But by then the three remaining men turned to face him. Alex and Sarah froze for an instant in pure shock. The men all had vacent expressions and cateracted eyes. One of them was mising a large portion of his cheek and another was missing much of his scalp. The third looked realitivally normal save for the fact that everything below his right elbow was exposed bone with bits of decaying sinew  
  
"Holy shit....zombies..." Was all Alex could say.  
  
He snapped out of it just in time to slap the nearest zombie with the tire iron knocking it backwards to fall on its compatriouts. Alex took this chance to rush over to the cops. Both of them where very dead, most of their upper bodies and heads had been mutilated beyond recognition and one of them had a severed arm. He quickly looked at their belts and realized a disturbing thing, both of them still had their weapons holstered, and this only meant that the cops had been taken completly by surprise and never had a chance to fight back. He heard moaning behind him and he turned around just in time to see all three zombies lunge at him at once.  
  
Just as the lead zombie was about to dive at him his Firebird came out of no where and nailed all of the zombies at once. The walking corpses went flying across the parking lot as the car came to a stop. The passenger door popped open and their was Sarah behind the wheel.  
  
"Quit screwing around and get into the car!" She yelled. Alex nodded and was about to run to the car but remembered the other reason he had ran over to the dead cops. He reached down and grabbed both of their pistols, spare magazines, and walkie talkies and rushed into the car.  
  
" GO GO GO GO!!!" He screamed at Sarah. The Firebird squeeled out of the parking lot and headed for the main road at a good 90 MPH. 


End file.
